


Snug As A Bug In A Rug

by ravenous_vulpix



Series: Bonds Between Outlaws [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenous_vulpix/pseuds/ravenous_vulpix
Summary: Jason's been missing his teammates while he cleans up a solo case. When Roy and Kori finally drop by, they decide he needs some physical affection- namely, snuggles.
Relationships: Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Koriand'r, Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd
Series: Bonds Between Outlaws [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628425
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Snug As A Bug In A Rug

**Author's Note:**

> Aiming for platonic, but can probably be read as pre-relationship Roy/Jay/Kori if you squint. Jason definitely drops into (some kind of) subspace here, but Kori and Roy are up for it. 
> 
> Characters' opinions on mental health, self compassion et cetera are not necessarily my own. Jason's just doing his best, but isn't exactly a reliable source in these areas.
> 
> T rating is for language and for references to sexual activity that does not actually occur.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Jason had been hoping for his comm to crackle on, had kept it in even while he washed dishes in his well-hidden safehouse. This case had dragged on for far too long and while he knew there was a good reason his friends had disappeared to save some other corner of the universe, their absence grated on him. Why had he thought this mission would go better solo, again? 

“Jaybird?” 

Man, he’d missed Roy's voice. “Yeah?” He dried his hands on the dishcloth casually, checking the time on the microwave display. “S’up? You two alright?” 

“No, Jason, we have a serious problem.” Kori’s sombre tone had him clenching at the lip of the sink in worry. “We seem to have lost our third teammate. Roy is completely inconsolable.” 

“Maybe you’ve seen him? Asshole walks around like he’s the toughest kid on the block, has this douchey streak in his hair?” 

“Well fuck you too, Roy.” Jason rolled his shoulders and rued the day Kori learned sarcasm. (Roy was clearly a long-lost cause.) “You two in town?” 

“Yeah, what’s your apartment number again? Is it the upstairs or the downstairs?” 

“Hold it, hold it, don’t kick the door down. I’ll be right there.” He damn near skipped up the stairs and opened the door, disabling his tiny alarm and defence system. 

Roy was revealed in all of his tight red glory by the porch-light, swinging his bow back and forth without a care in the world. Kori stood, rather than hovered, or else she would have been butting up against the ceiling. 

“Jason!” Kori darted forward and enveloped him in a crushing and probably soon-to-be crispy hug. “Oh, it is so good to see you!” 

He squirmed out of the embrace and backed up. “Alright, let’s take it inside.” 

Kori knew better than to take the evasion personally and floated cautiously past the doorway, followed by Roy. Jason shut the door and reset his security. 

“Right, it *is* the downstairs! Knew it.” Roy snapped his fingers for emphasis. “Give us the grand tour, big boy.” 

Jason grumbled, pink rising up the back of his neck, but did as he was told. The two of them poked around like a pair of nosy old aunts. Kori kept petting the furniture, cooing over how soft it was, while Roy rapped his fingers on the solid countertop, slinging off his quiver and setting it on the coffee table with his bow. Inevitably, Kori let a spark loose in her excitement, catching part of a small armchair ablaze, but the incident was quickly remedied by one of the tiny fire extinguishers kept in every room.

“Aww, Jay, you’ve got it all set up for us to visit. We should’ve come by sooner!” Roy reached out and ruffled his hair, snickering.

Jay swatted at him halfheartedly, failing to dislodge the other man’s hand. “Yeah, you should have.” He paused, and couldn’t make himself say more past the sudden lump in his throat. What the fuck. Where was a joke for deflection purposes when you needed one.

Kori turned her intense gaze towards him and tilted her head in consideration. “Roy, I think Jason needs our affection. He missed us more than we thought.” 

Roy smoothed his palm down to his friend’s cheek. “That right, Jay?” His tone was light but he was utterly serious, removing and then setting his cap down on a side table with his free hand. “You down for a cuddle pile?” 

Jason leaned his face into Roy’s touch, eyes closing. “…okay. I guess.” It felt as though a knot he hadn’t even noticed had loosened, the world around him just a bit more vibrant and safe. 

The two of them exchanged a glance and ushered him into his room. Roy settled against the head-wall and pulled Jason until he was set between his thighs, laying back on the redhead’s chest and shoulder. His hands immediately returned to Jason’s hair, petting and stroking, and the latter already felt like a warm puddle. His eyes drooped closed again under the attention, breath growing deeper as he relaxed. A sudden increase in heat in front of him had them popping back open as Kori’s back scooted towards him, her ass getting a little too close to his crotch. 

“Um. Guys?” God, he hated doing this, hated being weak, but the two of them had been firm that they wanted to hear when he was uncomfortable. 

At the sound, Kori rolled in midair to peer down at him in concern, backing off. “Is something troubling you?” 

Jason winced at the inconvenience he was already causing them, but swallowed and followed through. His hands clenched unconsciously at Roy’s thighs on either side, body tensing right back up. “Is this, haha, a threesome or something? Not that I don’t love you guys but I’m not really…” 

Roy’s voice rumbled at his back. “No, Jay, we were hoping you could braid Kori’s hair. It seems like the set up we started with made you uncomfortable, though, is that right?” 

“Y-yeah.” He slumped a little but couldn’t beat off the self-loathing. “Maybe- maybe Kori could lean back on her elbows or a pillow or something, and then I could still reach her hair? If you still want me to braid it.” 

Kori’s eyes sparkled, and she gave him a soft smile. “Of course I do, Jason. After what you have told me about mutual grooming as a bonding activity among humans, I expect that I will find the sensation pleasant.” 

Roy reached to the side and snagged a pillow, passing it to Kori. She placed it decisively and then floated down to rest on the coverlet with her head raised, hair spilling over in a riot of coppery red into Jason’s lap. He was tentative, at first, stroking her hair with the tips of his fingers as though he didn’t think he was allowed, but soon his hands were sinking into her locks and he was melting back into Roy. 

“That’s better, Jaybird.” Roy resumed his previous head massage, voice fond. “I’m so glad you could talk to us. We always want to hear it, right Kori?” 

“That is correct, Roy.” The woman herself was similarly sinking down into the bed in bliss. “Jason, I too am very pleased that you gave us input to improve our ‘cuddle pile’.”

As fogged up as he was, Jason could still sense that the wave of his self-hatred was slipping away, warmth taking its place. “Well, that’s all right then.” 

Roy laughed softly, nuzzling into his cuddlebuddy’s hair for a moment. “Yeah, Jay, that’s all right.” 

Jason couldn’t tell what was so funny, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, and became drowsier as his teammates bantered gently with one another. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, but he knew he could let himself sleep. They would still be with him when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, and not looking for constructive criticism (or otherwise) here, but lemme know if my writing made you Feel A Thing and I will be happy to hear about it. :)


End file.
